drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nach Drachen benannte Lebewesen
Viele reale Tiere, Pflanzen und andere Lebewesen sind nach Drachen benannt. Dieser Artikel ist eine alphabetische Auflistung dieser Lebensformen. ✝ markiert ausgestorbene Arten, Gattungen oder Kladen. Gattungen und Arten Sofern die Drachen-Referenz sich im Gattungs- oder Artnamen des Lebewesens befindet, wird es hier aufgelistet. Befindet sich die Referenz im Gattungsnamen, wird nur dieser aufgelistet, befindet sie sich im Artnamen wird der ganze Name aufgelistet. Gibt es Referenzen im Gattungs- und Artnamen, wird die Art als Unterpunkt der Gattung gelistet. *''Aerodactylus (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, benannt nach Aerodactyl *''Albadraco ''(✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet ''Drache aus Alba. [[Datei:Doppelschleiche.jpg|thumb|Rote Doppelschleiche (Amphisbaena alba)]] *''Amphisbaena'', eine Gattung von , benannt nach der Amphisbaene *''Ankalagon'' (✝), eine Gattung der , benannt nach Ancalagon dem Schwarzen *''Ancalagon'' (✝), eine Gattung der , benannt nach Ancalagon dem Schwarzen *''Argentinadraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet Argentinischer Drache *''Arisaema dracontium'', der Drachen-Feuerkolben, eine Art der *''Artemisia dracunculus'', der , eine Art der . Der Gattungsname bezieht sich auf die Göttin Artemis, der Artname bedeutet Kleiner Drache. *''Aussiedraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet Australischer Drache *''Austriadraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet Österreichischer Drache *''Azhdarcho'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, benannt nach Azhi Dahaka bzw. dem usbekischen Wort für Drache, azhdarkho *''Bakonydraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet Drache der Bakony-Berge *''Balaur'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden, benannt nach Balaur [[Datei:Basiliscus_plumifrons1.jpg|thumb|Stirnlappenbasilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons)]] *''Basiliscus'', die Gattung der , benannt nach dem mytholgischen Basilisk **''Basiliscus basiliscus'', der *''Beishanlong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache von Bei Shan. *''Bolong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Iguanodontiden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Kleiner Drache. *''Chilicola charizard'', eine Art der Bienen, benannt nach Glurak. *''Chionodraco'', eine Gattung von n. Der Name bedeutet Schneedrache. *''Chrysina quetzalcoatli'', eine Art der , benannt nach Quetzalcoatl *''Chuanqilong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Ankylosauriden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Legendärer Drache. [[Datei:Basilisken_Klapperschlange_Crotalus_basiliscus.jpg|thumb|Basilisken-Klapperschlange (Crotalus basiliscus)]] *''Crotalus basiliscus'', die , benannt nach dem Basilisk *''Cryodraco'', eine Gattung von n, der Name bedeutet Eisdrache. *''Cryodrakon'', eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet Eisdrache. *''Cryptomaster leviathan'', eine Art der Weberknechte, benannt nach dem Leviathan *''Dacodraco'', eine Gattung von n. Der Name bedeutet gefährlicher Drache. *''Daemonorops draco'', eine Palmenart *''Datanglong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache von Datang. *''Dawndraco'' (✝), eine umstrittene Gattung von Pterosauriern. Der Namensteil dawn bezieht sich auf eine Gottheit der Iroquois-Indianer *''Dilong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden, benannt nach Dilong *''Dracanea'', die Gattung der , der Name ist die weibliche Form von Drache in griechisch **''Dracaena draco'', der Kanarische Drachenbaum thumb|''Draco volans'' *''Draco, Gattung der Flugdrachen, der Name bedeutet Drache *''Dracocephalum, die Gattung der aus der Klade der . Der Name bedeutet wie der Trivialname Drachenkopf *''Dracontium'', eine Gattung der . Der Name bedeutet drachenartig *''Draconotomelon'', eine Gattung der , der Name bedeutet Drachenmelone *''Dracoraptor'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name bedeutet Drachendieb und ist eine Anspielung auf Walisische Drachen, da die Fossilien in Wales gefunden wurden. thumb|''Dracorex hogwartsia'' *''Dracorex'' (✝), eine umstrittene Gattung der Pachycephalosaurier, der Name bedeutet Drachenkönig *''Dracula fafnir'', eine Art der Orchideen, benannt nach Fafnir und dem Titelcharakter aus Bram Stokers Roman "Dracula" *''Dracunculus medinensis'', der . Dracunculus bedeutet Kleiner Drache *''Dracunculus vulgaris'', die . Dracunculus bedeutet Kleiner Drache *''Dragonana'', eine Gattung der Zwergzikaden *''Eoconodon nidhoggi'' (✝), ''eine Art der , benannt nach Nidhöggr *''Eryx jaculus, die , benannt nach dem Jaculus und dem Charakter Eryx aus der griechischen Mythologie. *''Eurazhdarcho'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, benannt nach Azhi Dahaka bzw. dem usbekischen Wort für Drache, azhdarkho. Der Name bedeutet Europäischer Drache. *''Feilongshania'' (✝), eine Gattung von Trilobiten, benannt nach Feilong. *''Feilongus'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, benannt nach Feilong *''Gargoyleosaurus (✝), eine Gattung von Ankylosauriern, benannt nach Gargoyles. *''Guanlong (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden, der Name ist chinesisch für Fünffarbiger gekrönter Drache *''Guidraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, gui (chin. 鬼) ist der Name eines bösen Geistes *''Gymnetis drogoni'', eine Art von Blatthornkäfern, benannt nach Drogon. *''Gymnetis rhaegali'', eine Art von Blatthornkäfern, benannt nach Rhaegal *''Gymnetis viserioni'', eine Art von Blatthornkäfern, benannt nach Viserion *''Ikrandraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet Ikran-Drache. *''Indrasaurus (✝), eine Gattung von Eidechsen. Der Name ist eine Anspielung auf den Gott Indra, der vom Drachen Vritra gefressen wurde, da ''Indrasaurus' Fossil im Magen des Dinosauriers Microraptor gefunden wurde. *''Jaculus'', die Gattung der , benannt nach dem Jaculus *''Jianianhualong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache von Jianianhua. *''Kryptodrakon (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern. Der Name bedeutet "Versteckter Drache", in Anspielung an den Film "Tiger and Dragon" (en. ''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, wörtl. Kauernder Tiger, Verborgener Drache), der in der Gegend der Fossilfunde gedreht wurde. *''Kunpengopterus (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern. Der Name bedeutet Kun-Peng-Flügel. *''Lingwulong (✝), eine Gattung von Sauropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache aus Lingwu. *''Linlongopterus'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern. Linglong ''ist chinesisch für ''Walddrache. thumb|''Livyatan melvillei'' *''Livyatan'' (✝), eine Gattung der , benannt nach dem Leviathan *''Lonchodraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet Lanzendrache *''Mei long'' (✝), eine Art von Theropoden, der Name ist chinesisch für Schlafender Drache *''Naja'', die Gattung der Echten Kobras, benannt nach Nāga **''Naja naja'', die *''Najash'' (✝), eine basale Gattung der Schlangen, die noch Beine trägt. Der Name leitet sich ab von hebräisch nāḥāš (heb. נחש‎), was Schlange bedeutet und sich oft auf die Schlange von Eden bezieht. *''Neoacledra drogon'', eine Art der Baumwanzen, benannt nach Drogon. *''Neoacledra viserion'', eine Art der Baumwanzen, benannt nach Viserion. *''Ouroborus'', der , eine Gattung der Gürtelschweife *''Pengornis'' (✝), eine Art der Enantiornithes. Der Name bedeutet Peng-Vogel *''Pheidole drogon'', eine Art der Knotenameisen, benannt nach Drogon. *''Pheidole viserion'', eine Art der Knotenameisen, benannt nach Viserion. *''Phosphatodraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern. Der Name bedeutet Phosphat-Drache *''Planois smaug'', eine Art der Baumwanzen, benannt nach Smaug *''Pterosagitta draco'', eine Art der *''Qiaowanlong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Sauropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache von Qiaowan. *''Qinglongopterus'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, benannt nach Qinglong *''Qiupalong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache von Qiupa *''Quetzalcoatlus'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, benannt nach Quetzalcoatl *''Serradraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet Sägedrache *''Shaochilong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Haizahn-Drache *''Smaug'', eine Gattung der , benannt nach Smaug *''Tachysurus fulvidraco'', der Gelbe Drachenwels, eine Art der , der Artname bedeutet Gelber Drache *''Taniwhasaurus'' (✝), eine Gattung der , benannt nach Taniwha *''Targaryendraco (✝), eine Gattung der Pterosaurier, der Name bedeutet Targaryen-Drache * ''Tetramorium smaug, eine Art der Ameisen, benannt nach Smaug *''Tethydraco (✝),eine Gattung der Pterosaurier, der Name bedeutet ''Drache der Tethys *''Tianyulong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Heterodontosauriden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache von Tianyu. *''Taohelong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Ankylosauriden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache vom Tao-Fluss. *''Tarascosaurus (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden, benannt nach dem Tarasque. *''Tongtianlong (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache auf dem Weg zum Himmel oder Drache von Tongtianyan. *''Trachinus draco'', das Gewöhnliche Petermännchen, eine Art der n. Der Name bedeutet Drachenfisch. *''Vectidraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet Drache von der Isle of Wight *''Volgadraco'' (✝), eine Gattung von Pterosauriern, der Name bedeutet Drache der Volga *''Vouivria'' (✝), eine Gattung von Sauropoden, benannt nach Vouivre *''Wulatelong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache von Wulate thumb|''Xianglong zhaoi'' *''Xianglong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Leguanartigen, der Name ist chinesisch für Fliegender Drache *''Xiongguanlong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache von Jiayuguan *''Xuwulong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Iguanodontiden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache von Xuwu. *''Yinlong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Ceratopsiern, der Name ist chinesisch für Versteckter Drache *''Yongjinglong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Sauropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache von Yongjing. *''Yunganglong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Hadrosauriern. Der Name ist chinesisch für Drache der . *''Yurlunggur'' (✝), eine Gattung von Schlangen, benannt nach dem Namen der Regenbogenschlange in der Sprache des Arnhemlandes. *''Zhanghenglong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Hadrosauriern. Der Name ist chinesisch für s Drache. *''Zhenyuanlong'' (), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name bedeutet Drache aus Zhenyuan. *''Zilantophis'' (✝), eine Gattung von Schlangen, benannt nach dem Zilant *''Zuolong'' (✝), eine Gattung von Theropoden. Der Name ist chinesisch für Zuos Drache Kladen Sofern eine ganze Klade nach Drachen benannt ist, wird diese hier aufgelistet. *Amphisbaenia, die Klade der , benannt nach der Amphisbaene **Amphisbaenidae, die Klade der Eigentlichen Doppelschleichen [[Datei:Pterosaur_scale2.jpg|thumb|Die Azhdarchiden Hatzegopteryx thambema (rechts) und Arambourgiania philadelphiae (zweiter von rechts) neben (von links) einer Massai-Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) und einem Menschen (Homo sapiens)]] *Azhdarchidae (✝), eine Klade der Pterosaurier, benannt nach Azhi Dahaka bzw. dem usbekischen Wort für Drache, azhdarkho *Draconinae, eine Klade der Trivialnamen Sofern nur der Trivialname in irgendeiner Sprache an Drachen erinnert, wird das Lebewesen hier aufgeführt. Arabisch *'ṭarḫūn' (arab. طرخون, tarchun, abgeleitet von algr. Drakon, dt. Drache), arabischer Name des Chinesisch *'Cǎo hǎilóng '(chin. 草海龍, Gras-Seedrache), chinesicher Name des n, einer Art der Seenadeln. *'Dài zhuàng duō huán hǎilóng '(chin. 帶狀多環海龍, gebänderter, geringelter Seedrache), chinesicher Name der , einer Art der Seenadeln. *'Dilongzi' (chin. 地龍子, Erddrachen-Kind), chinesischer Name des Regenwurms, benannt nach Dilong *'Fēilóng '(chin. 飛龍, Fliegender Drache), chinesischer Name des Gemeinen Flugdrachen, benannt nach Feilong. *'Kǒnglóng' (chin. 恐龙, Furchtbarer Drache), der chinesische Trivialname für Dinosaurier *'Longluozi' (chin. 龍落子, Gefallenes Drachenkind), chinesischer Name der Seepferdchen *'Lóngxiā '(chin.龍蝦, Drachen-Shrimp), chinesischer Name der Hummer. [[Datei:Fetzenfisch.jpg|thumb|Großer Fetzenfisch (Phycodurus eques)]] *'Yè xíng hǎilóng '(chin. 葉形海龍, Blattförmiger Seedrache), chinesischer Name des Großen Fetzenfischs, einer Art der Seenadeln. *'Zhōnghuá lóng niǎo' (chin. 中华龙鸟, Chinesischer Drachenvogel), chinesischer Trivialname des Dinosauriers Sinosauropteryx (†). Deutsch *' ', auch Schuppendrachenfische, eine Klade von n *' ', eine Gattung der Leguane *' ', eine Art der Klapperschlangen [[Datei:Kanarischer_Drachenbaum_Dracaena_draco.jpg|thumb|Kanarischer Drachenbaum (Dracaena draco)]] *' ', eine Gattung der *'Drachenbäume', ein alter Name für Birnbäume *'Drachen-Feuerkolben' (Arisaema dracontium), eine Art der *' ', die Bezeichnung der Frucht einiger Arten der Gattung Hylocereus aus der Klade der *'Drachenköpfe', eine Gattung der *'Drachenkopf', Namensbestandteil einiger , eine Klade der Drachenkopfverwandten, z.B. Fransen-Drachenköpfe (Rhinopias), Tentakel-Drachenkopf (Rhinopias frondosa) oder Brauner Drachenkopf (Scorpaena porcus) *'Drachenkopf-Heuschrecke' (Lesina), eine Gattung der Heuschrecken, häufig fehlerhafterweise bezeichnet als Eumegalodon *' ', eine Klade der Barschartigen, zu der auch die oben genannten Skorpionfische gehören *'Drachentaube '''oder '''Dragoon', eine Rasse der Haustaube *' ', eine Art der Aronstabgewächse *'Dragon', Dragun oder Drakonkraut, alternative Namen des , abgeleitet von Drakon. **Regionale Varianten: Drachant (Zürich), Dragackel,'' Dragunten'' (Unterweser) *'Gelber Drachenwels '(Tachysurus fulvidraco) eine Art der *' ', eine Art der Aronstabgewächse [[Datei:KomodoWaran.jpg|thumb|Komodo-Waran (Varanus komodoensis)]] *'Komododrache', ein alternativer Name für den Komodowaran *' ', eine Unterart der Agamenart Tympanocryptis lineata *'Roter Seedrache', eine Art der *' ', eine Klade der *'Schwäbischer Lindwurm', eine heute nicht mehr verwendete Bezeichnung für den Sauropodomorphen Dinosaurier Plateosaurus (✝), erstmals verwendet von Friedrich August von Quenstedt *' ', eine Gattung der *' ', eine Art der *'Seedrachen', ein alternativer Name für die Englisch *'Annandale's dragon' (en. Annandales Drache), englischer Name der Agamen-Art Mictopholis austeniana *'Barbeled dragonfishes', englischer Name der *'Blue Dragon '(en. Blauer Drache), englischer Name der Blauen Ozeanschnecke *'Common seadragon' (en. Gewöhnlicher Seedrache), englischer Name des n, einer Art der Seenadeln [[Datei:Leierfisch.jpg|thumb|Mandarinfisch (Synchiropus splendidus), ein Leierfisch]] *'Dragonet' (en. Kleiner Drache), englischer Name der , benannt nach dem Dragonet *'Dragon fish' (en. Drachenfisch), ein englischer Name für verschiedene Fischarten: **Asiatischer Gabelbart (Scleropages formosus **Lila Aalgrundel (Gobioides broussonnetii) **der (Polypterus senegalus) wird nur im Zoohandel als Dragon fish bezeichnet. *'Dragon flower' (en. Drachenblume), englischer Name der , einer Gattung der Wegerichgewächse *'Dragonfly' (en. Drachen-Fliege), englicher Name der , siehe Pseudo-Drachen#Libellen *'Dragon fruit '(en. Drachenfrucht), ein englischer Name der Früchte einiger Arten der Gattung Hylocereus aus der Klade der Kakteengewächse *'Dragon Goby' (en. Drachengrundel), ein englischer Name der Lila Aalgrundel *'Dragon head caterpillar '(en. Drachenkopf-Raupe), seltener englischer Name für Raupen der Schmetterlingsgattungen Polyura ''und ''Charaxes *'Dragon lizard' (en. Drachenechse) oder dragon (en. Drache), englischer Name der **Deren Unterklade Amphibolurinae enthält diverse Gattungen mit dragon (en. Drache) im englischen Trivialnamen: ***'Lashtail dragons' (en. Peitschenschwanz-Drachen), Gattung Amphibolurus ***'Mulga dragon' (en. -Drache), Gattung Caimanops ***'Ring-tailed dragon' (en. Ringelschwanz-Drache), Gattung Chelosania ***'Frilled dragon '(en. Kragen-Drache), ''Gattung ''Chlamydosaurus (Kragenechse) ***'Gravel dragon' (en. Kies-Drache), Gattung Cryptagama ***'Comb-bearing dragons' (en. Kamm-Drachen), Gattung Ctenophorus ***'Two-lined dragons' (en. Zweiband-Drachen), Gattung Diporiphora ***'Rainforest dragons' (en. Regenwald-Drachen), Gattung Hypsilurus ***'Australian water dragon' (en. Australischer Wasserdrache), Gattung Intellagama (früher Physignathus) ***Einzelne Arten der Gattung Lophognathus ****'Gilbert's dragon' (en. Gilberts Drache), L. gilberti ****'Long-nosed water dragon' (en. Langnasen-Wasserdrache), L. longirostris ****'Striped water dragon' (en. Gestreifter Wasserdrache) oder Northern water dragon (en. Nördlicher Wasserdrache), L. temporalis ***'Water dragon' (en. Wasserdrache), Gattung Physignathus ***'Bearded dragons' (en. Bärtige Drachen), Gattung Pogona ( ) ***'Heath dragons' (en. Heide-Drachen), Gattung Rankinia ***'Earless dragons' (en. Ohrenlose Drachen), Gattung Tympanocryptis *'Dragon millipede' (en. Drachen-Tausendfüßer), englischer Name der Tausendfüßer-Gattung Desmoxytes. *'Dragon root' (en. Drachenwurzel), ein englischer Name der Feuerkolben-Art Arisaema dracontium *'Dragonsnake' (en. Drachenschlange), ein englischer Name für die -Gattung Xenodermus *'Dragontail Butterfly '(en. Drachenschwanz-Schmetterling), englischer Trivialname der Schmetterlings-Gattung Lamproptera *'Dragon tongue bean' (en. Drachenzungen-Bohne), eine englische Bezeichnung für sehr junge Früchte der Cranberry-Bohne, einer Variante der *'Dragoon' (en. ), eine Rasse der Haustaube *'Green dragon' (en. Grüner Drache), ein englischer Name der Feuerkolben-Art Arisaema dracontium *'Komodo dragon', der englische Name für den Komodowaran *'Leafy Seadragon', englischer Name des Großen Fetzenfischs, einer Art der Seenadeln *'Mountain dragon' (en. Bergdrache), der englische Name der Echsenart Rankinia diemensis *'Mountain horned dragons' (en. Berg(bewohnende) gehörnte Drachen), der englische Name der *'Mud dragons' (en. Schlammdrachen), englischer Name der *'Ribboned seadragon' (en. Bänder-Seedrache), ein englischer Name der , einer Art der Seenadeln *'Ruby Seadragon', englischer Name des Roten Seedrachen, einer Art der Seenadeln *'Sanddragon' (en. Sanddrache), englischer Name der Libellen-Gattung Progomphus. *'Snapdragon' (en. Schnappdrache), englischer Name der , einer Gattung der . Vergleiche das Spiel Snapdragon. *'Spiny sea dragon '(en. dorniger Seedrache), ein englischer Name für die Seenadel-Gattung Solegnathus *'Weedy seadragon' (en. Unkraut-Seedrache), englischer Name des n, einer Art der Seenadeln. *'Weever', englischer Name der , abgeleitet von Altfranzösisch wivre, vergleiche Wyvern. Griechisch *'Drakos' (altgr. Drache, Schlange), altgriechischer Name des Japanisch *'Kyōryū' (jap. 恐竜, Furchtbarer Drache), der japanische Trivialname für Dinosaurier *'Tatsu no otoshigo' (jap. たつのおとしご, Gefallenes Drachenkind), japanischer Name der Koreanisch *'Gonglyong', (kor. 공룡, Furchtbarer Drache), der koreanische Trivialname für Dinosaurier Maori *'Mangō-taniwha', Maori-Name für den Weißen Hai, benannt nach Taniwha. Rumänisch *'Dragonul de Komodo' (ro. Drache von Komodo), rumänischer Name des Komodowarans *'Dragonul de mare' (ro. Drache des Meeres), rumänischer Name des Gewöhnlichen Petermännchens Thailändisch *'Mangkon', thailändischer Name für den Russel-Feuerfisch und die Hechtmuräne, benannt nach Mangkon. Vietnamesisch *'Đậu lưỡi rồng' (viet. Drachenzungen-Bohne), vietnamesische Bezeichnung für sehr junge Früchte der Cranberry-Bohne, einer Variante der *'Đậu rồng' (viet. Drachenbohne), vietnamesicher Name der . *'Khủng rồng' (viet. Furchtbarer Drache), der vietnamesische Trivialname für Dinosaurier *'Rồng biển ruby '(viet. Rubin-Seedrache), vietnamesicher Name des Roten Seedrachen, einer Art der Seenadeln. Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Reale Tiere